icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Risukuma
Risukuma is an older student at the school in Puyo Puyo 7 and is a former science club member. He is the classmate of Ringo and Maguro. Biography Appearance By far the most striking feature is his bear and squirrel characteristics. His head is a distinctive hybrid of a bear and squirrel with a small yellow patch of hair on top of his head. His hands and feet are bear paws, so large that he doesn't wear any footwear as a result. Aside from that, his attire consists of a blue T-shirt, a lab coat, and jeans. Personality He's a strange character that has two distinct characteristics. The first is that he's a love connoisseur of sorts that often gives advise for love or judges how compatible people are with each other. However sometimes his talk about love can cause him to come off as somewhat creepy. The second that he loves science, but his passion for science sometimes causes him to become too passionate and start destroying objects or getting very hot-blooded. Despite these quirks, he does care about others and will gladly comfort others if terrified or sad. Abilities He tends to explode objects using his flasks. A bizarre quirk is that his attacks are "I love you" in different languages, including English, Korean, Italian, Chinese, and French. Relationships ;Ringo and Maguro Risukuma is senior to Ringo and Maguro, and the three are generally seen together. History Puyo Puyo 7 Risukuma makes his first appearance in Puyo Puyo 7. Three months before the events of the game, the science club room blew up after an experiment went wrong; he is now in the middle of renting the physics club. The explosion apparently caused Risukuma to become madly obsessed with love, which is evident in even his attack phrases. He also uses his mad scientist experiments in his attacks as well. Risukuma also tells Amitie that she can "touch him all she wants". The story mode in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary can be related to this, where he becomes a counselor. In this game, Ecolo attempted to take control of Risukuma's body ala Arle but has failed to do so. He replaces Onion Pixy in this game, as evidenced by his dropset and character. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Risukuma appears in the introduction of Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. After an experiment blew up, he, along with Ringo, Maguro, and Ecolo are sent to Primp Town. According to the Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary official website, the "Unscientific Matter Detector" beeped at him, showing that he is not scientific. After that, he exploded a flask, and broke the "Unscientific Matter Detector." Trivia *Risukuma's name is a play on words. His name is a contraction of risu and kuma, which literally means Squirrel bear. His form in Mini Puyo Fever shows evidence for this, giving him a squirrel tail. His name is also a portmanteau of risuku and kuma, where risuku is probably referring to his mannerisms and back story. *Risukuma's voice actor, Kenichi Ono, previously voiced Satan in Puyo Puyo~n. *Ringo and Maguro often call him . Puyo Puyo 25th Anniversary Book also romanizes his name as "Risu Senpai." Appearances Puyo Puyo *''Puyo Puyo 7'' *''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' *''Puyo Puyo Chronicles'' Spin-offs *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Touch'' Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo 7